Distractions
by MindLezz
Summary: Let's pretend Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back. Six years later Sasuke encounters his old commrades... and a certain pink haired shinobi in his hot spring. [sasusaku, one-shot]


Ok, another Naruto idea... yep, I was dying for some sasusaku since it went down because of the whole Sasuke gone evil and stubborn thing. So I decided to write this. It made me feel all better. Ok, so it goes from frustration to sap. Forgive me.  
  
**Important!! This takes place a few years after Sasuke leaves.** Let's all just pretend Naruto couldn't bring him back, ok? And so time goes on and eventually...  
  
Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto.  
  
_Rated R just to be safe __  
**SAP**/Lime/language Warning.  
Romance/humor  
Pairings: Sasusaku (hints of others, but it's barely there)_  
  
**Sorry if the characters are a little OOC!!**  
  
Distractions By: MindLezz  
  
.....  
  
The air was filled with a familiar aura, one which he couldn't quite recognize, but still deep down he knew what it was. He couldn't place it, no matter how hard he thought about it. The wind blew. It was taunting him and he knew it. It was telling him to go, follow it. For whatever reason, he allowed his legs to.  
  
As he dashed through the dense forest familiar laughter could be heard. He knew it from anywhere. Naruto. He remembered it all too well. He took a step closer, silently, slowly, stealthily, there were others around. They could sense him in a heartbeat if he was not careful. His onyx eyes narrowed at the sight.  
  
His former sensei Kakashi, Asuma, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Lee, even Neji was there. They were all laughing and having the time of their lives. His fists clenched. Did they forget about him? How could they all just move on like that? It was like he was never there. He shook his head. He didn't need thoughts like that. He didn't need them. This was his choice, and he had to live with the consequences.  
  
His eyes scanned the area. Something occurred to him... none of the girls around. He knew something was missing. '_What? Is it?_ Naruto let out a loud bellow of laughter when Kiba stuck chopsticks up his nose, and the blonde proceeded to do the same. The others were laughing as well, sort of. Neji was smirking and so was Kakashi. '_Idiots_.' His dark eyes narrowed. You'd think they had better things to do than to put chopsticks up their nose. It was a good thing he left. He wouldn't want to be stuck with immature idiots... right?  
  
A rustle in the leaves caused him to fade into the shadows. He narrowed his eyes. A feminine voice broke through. Ino. How could he forget? She was always attached to his arm, no matter how much he tried to pry her off. Then again, he was afraid that if he did manage to pry her off, his arm would literally fall off with her. He shuddered. She giggled ferociously and gave Shikamaru a sweet kiss on the cheek. He raised an eyebrow. '_Ino and Shikamaru? Who would've thought_...'  
  
Another rustle but this time Hinata and Tenten arrived, toweling their hair dry. They too were laughing, like little birds. He hated birds. He didn't even know why. They always made fun of him, yeah, that was why. He blinked and shook the thought off.  
  
Tenten sat next to Neji while Hinata shyly went over to Naruto, who slung his arm with a 'whap' over her shoulders. '_What the hell_?' Naruto and Hinata? _Naruto!?_ He began to think he was hallucinating. Yes, that was it, everything was a hallucination. He didn't see them. They weren't real. He didn't hear their laughter... he didn't come all the way  
out here because he felt their chakra or anything like that.  
  
"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Hinata. His ears perked up. Sakura? How long had it been since he last saw her... four... five years?  
  
"She's still at the spring." Hinata replied. The wind blew and ruffled his dark hair. It didn't take more than a second before he found himself moving away from their campsite and to the waterfalls.  
  
Sakura... his mind repeated. He left her that night... and remembered it all too well. Her tears fell like rain, her hair smelt like jasmine, "_I love you will all my heart_." He slowed his pace. Just what was he doing?! Rushing off to see her, no, he wasn't, '_I just... want to see_...' He didn't even know. Why was he going? It wasn't his fault... his body moved on it's own accord. That was it. He spun his heel around.  
  
He had better things to do than to see some annoying, starry eyed, little girl that would not leave him alone. All she wanted him for was for competition anyway right? She didn't love him. Hell, she couldn't even distinguish the size of her breasts let alone her own feelings! He had to smirk at that.  
  
That's right... she didn't love him like that, and even if she did, those feelings would've changed. "_I'd do anything for you_!" He stiffened. A tight feeling enveloped him. '_I don't need love... I don't. It'll only hurt in the end_.' He reasoned with himself. '_Just like you're hurting now_?' Another voice said. Naruto's laughter could be heard again. It was faint, but was still definitely there. He blinked. Would she ever forgive him?  
  
The voices came back... "You're scared. You coward." And it just repeated over and over. He ran a hand through his hair. He was not scared; he was not hurting, and he is **not ****  
**a coward.  
  
Seeing Sakura wouldn't do anything to him. It will not affect him in anyway, and besides it's been a few years what would it do to him anyway? He shook himself violently. That's right, she didn't love him... anymore... and he didn't love her, it wouldn't matter. She was a teammate, that's all, and he was just... passing by. She was in _his_ hot spring, after all. His feet began to move.  
  
And before he knew it, the sound of falling water and mist spraying could be heard. He took a cautious step and jumped into a tree, where he was sure he couldn't be spotted. His eyes landed on the area below, where a small waterfall dumped into a spring below. The spring was only three or four feet deep if he remembered correctly. He knew this area like the back of his hand, and after a bloody battle, sometimes, he'd come here to clean off. It was private, warm, and clean, no one knew about it...  
  
His brows furrowed. Then... how did the others come out here? No doubt they were on some sort of vacation or trip.... or something, but why stop here? Why in his place of all places? He heard them, thought they were hunter nin, and. '_This is so damn irritating_!' Why now?! Why them He let out a low growl. A shimmer of something suddenly caught his eye.  
  
Pink?  
  
No doubt. Yep, he saw pink and that was all the proof he needed. He saw Sakura and that was it. '_I'll just pick up my feet and_-.' He couldn't move, or was it wouldn't move? He snarled. '_Move_!' He'd commanded himself to do so many times before so again... '_Why now_?!' He peered around the spring. She was behind a rock. The exact rock blocking his view. Another frustrated growl escaped his lips. He was about to move up a branch before she emerged from behind the blasted boulder.  
  
As she stepped out, rather than moving up, he found himself... falling down. **Bam**! He heard her gasp. '_Shit_.' He quickly jumped back into the tree, and then out of nowhere... He found a bird perched on her delicate fingers. She was still behind the bloody rock. '_Damn that bird_.' He hated birds. Was that mentioned? They hated him too. It was balanced quite nicely. That thing was trying at his patience... Finally, it flew away, and he was still fuming. '_Why the hell am I here again_?' He contemplated.  
  
He turned his head away, but right then, she got out from behind the rock, and immersed herself in the waterfall. Her eyes were closed. She seemed to be enjoying herself. His eyes grazed over her body. The water drops dripped down her pale, creamy skin. Her pink hair had turned a darker shade now that it was wet. Her lips were slightly parted as she massaged her scalp. Her tiny bathing suit clung tightly to her. He moistened his own lips. She had certainly grown. The water only went up to her abdomen so he had a very nice view of her... ahem, cleavage. He pulled his eyes away suddenly.  
  
'_Yep, I've seen her_...' He still felt like he was missing out. '_I'm not even supposed to be here right_?' That's right. He was a missing nin now. He shouldn't even be around them. He jumped from the tree. This was risky, far too risky. He shook his head. His eyes betrayed him. He turned his head again. She just looked so...  
  
'_Delicate? Frail? Unearthly_?' She looked unhealthy and weak and that's that. Her lips were far too light; her hands far too boney, the size of her waist was almost the same size as when she was twelve. He scowled.  
  
She should be taking care of herself. Why was she like that? Wasn't anyone watching her? Come to think of it, why is she out here alone?! He felt anger. There was no one protecting her. They left her alone. That's right, they're all back at the camp laughing and doing god knows what and she was here... alone, weak, and bathing no less. What if someone  
came and-...  
  
He shuddered. He would not finish that thought, because if someone were to come and... do whatever it was, he would be here. He was watching her... protecting her... That's it. He was just watching her because she couldn't watch herself. She's too weak to do anything, and her goddamn 'friends' or his for that matter just left like that! '_Idiots_!' Why was he so angry? He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Because he would always be stuck watching over her, just like he is now, just like he was then. A sudden shriek pierced the air. He immediately turned toward her, with his kunai in hand ready to strike.  
  
She came up from the water gasping. '_Klutz_...' She tripped. '_How the hell do you slip in a spring that's three feet deep_?' That was beyond his comprehension. He placed the weapon back in it's place and resumed his... 'protecting.'  
  
She let out a small whimper. He blinked. She was holding her hand out with an all to familiar red substance oozing all over it. She must've hit something when she fell. He eyed her keenly. Just what was she going to do now? She rinsed her hand in the waterfall, but it was of no avail. The blood just kept coming out and all he could do... was stare.  
  
It was blood... her blood. He'd only seen it once before and that was enough to anger him... that and her extremely short hair, which had grown... even longer than last time too. His eyes remained on her hand. Blood. Sakura's blood. Blood that was flowing on her hand like the water flowing down the waterfall. He licked his lips. He felt the urge to heal it, to take it, to do something, but his body remained paralyzed. Save the hand creeping over his shirt and pulling it off his flustered body.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before he found himself submerged in the spring water as well. Of course, she didn't notice, seeing as how she was still occupied with washing the blood on her hand away with the waterfall. Hell, he barely noticed himself, what he was doing, why he was doing it. This was dangerous. He was a missing nin remember?. She could just scream and everything would be over...  
  
.....  
  
An arm wrapped around her waist and her arms as well locking them in place. She let out a scream but a hand covered her mouth. She thrashed about, but try as she might the grip was too strong. She let out a frustrated growl. The hand on her mouth tightened, while her body was hauled closer to a larger one, definitely male. She whimpered. This was bad. Really, really bad. '_I knew I shouldn't have stayed_...'  
  
Sakura stepped on the assailant's foot he let out a snarl and if possible, his hold on her got stronger. She tried to turn around to attack the stranger head on but-.  
  
"Sakura. Stop." a stern voice commanded. She knew that voice anywhere. Her body went limp.  
  
'_No, it couldn't be... it just couldn't be_...' Her eyes were wide as she turned around and saw...  
  
"Sasuke...?"  
  
.....  
  
His eyes scanned her moist and now his moistened form. This was an odd predicament. '_How did I let myself get carried this far_?' He sighed. Sometimes the human body rejects the mind, and does it's own thing. '_Piece of shit_.' he cursed. He didn't mean his body, he meant what it did. He wanted to slap himself, however as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Sakura's hand did the job, whipping his face in the direction she slapped him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him with angry/pain-filled eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily. "Why are you here!?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering why these questions didn't affect him full force like they were supposed to. Ok, so they were barely clothed in a hot spring, three feet deep... Right, so what was he doing here? Come to think of it, he really didn't know. '_Dobe_.' He scolded himself. "Sasuke answer me!" she demanded.  
  
"So it's Sasuke now." was his reply. He hadn't meant for it to come out. It was just a thought...  
  
"Oh god... you're like a ghost. Why are you here?! Coming back to make fun of me or what?! It's been six whole years Sasuke! Say a little bit more than that!" Sakura yelled at him and pounded his chest. '_Six? Really_?' He was really losing track of the days, he could've sworn... '_Oh_...' He was thirteen when he left and now it's been six years... if he remembered correctly... his birthday was a few days ago... he was nineteen?  
  
Bloody hell. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. '_How could I forget_?' Then that would make her... eighteen... He sighed. Had time been passing by that fast? He didn't even notice, then again, he didn't notice that he'd stripped down to his boxers until he went into the water. '_What happened_?' Sasuke felt like he was losing his touch.  
  
"Where did you go?" Her voice came up again. "Why did you leave?! Why didn't you come back?!" She was getting louder by the second. "Why did you betray us Sasuke? Why did you have to do that to me-." He leaned closer to her until their noses were almost touching. That shut her up. A ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips. He grabbed her wrist, but she yanked it back.  
  
"You're bleeding." He stated simply. Sakura blinked. She'd completely forgotten about it when he came by... Sasuke grabbed her wrist and rinsed it in the waterfall, slightly rubbing over it with his thumb to get rid of the dry blood.  
  
"What are you doing? Did you stalk me and come in here just for that?" she asked, suddenly. "You didn't answer all of my other questions."  
  
"That's because you ask to much." He said not taking his eyes off her hand. '_It's too damn scrawny_.'  
  
"Well you owe me. Sasuke, I haven't seen you since I was twelve and now... you show up suddenly...." Sakura suddenly realized it.  
  
"..." he remained silent. She shook her head. '_This isn't Sasuke... at all... what's wrong with him_?'  
  
He was finally done with her hand. He noticed she was smiling, but not like she used to. He wasn't either... he never smiled. Right? It was only around them he ever truly felt... happy? He felt happy when he beat the crap out of that other guy for hitting Sakura, was that the same thing? He was smiling then... He also smiled when... he blinked. When was the last time?  
  
Sasuke looked down at her. Oddly, here, he felt... normal. He was allowed to be normal around her, right? She gave him that much... He growled. '_No way_.' That was weak. He couldn't be weak, Itachi was still around, who knows what will happen if Itachi found out about Naruto, the others, and her? What would he do? He left to fix that problem right?  
  
"_I never want to see those dear to me get hurt again. You have to save her Naruto, no matter what_!" That's why he left... everywhere he went there seemed to be trouble, and Itachi was the cause of it all. No matter what, if he destroyed Itachi all of his problems would be solved. No one would get hurt, no one would die. He protected her all the time on their missions, that won't go to waste. He wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice snapped him out of it. Sasuke looked up and found water falling into his eyes. He was under the waterfall. '_When did that happen_?'She looked up at him with large green orbs, piercing through him. He looked at her. She was frail, too damn frail for his liking. What caused her to change? "You-." Sakura started.  
  
"I what?" he asked surprisingly, though his tone was dull.  
  
"You alright? You seem distracted." She placed a hand on his arm, which he didn't dare remove. '_Who wouldn't be distracted_?' Again, hot spring, scantily dressed... It was just him and Sakura. She moved up to brush the wet bangs away from his face. '_Itachi's still out there_...' He thought suddenly. "Why are you here Sasuke?" She asked again.  
  
'_Does this girl ever get tired of asking_?' He thought about every single time she'd ask him out... '_I guess not_.' He shrugged and simply stayed silent.  
  
"I mean how did you find me...-." Sakura said speedily.  
  
"I live around here." He replied, strangely out of the blue. She blinked in surprise.  
  
"You've been here the entire time?" A blush crept up her cheeks. "I'm guessing this is where you- ... uhh..." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.... It's just-..."  
  
Sasuke sighed. This was an awkward situation. For the first time in his life, he might actually be confused. "I missed you..." He blinked. Did he hear her right? After he knocked her out, called her annoying, didn't return the feelings, betrayed the village, beat the crap out of Naruto (and vice versa but he'll never admit that) and almost got the others killed she still... missed him? Who would? His fist clenched. '_Damn it all_.' Did her feelings for him stay the same after all?  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around him. "I missed you Sasuke." She repeated. He took a step back. He felt the spring suddenly warm up. He awkwardly returned the embrace and found that he was missing this... ever since she did the same thing a few years back... '_I'm a fool_...' He could just see Naruto now, laughing his head off at his predicament.  
  
"Sasuke-kun... would you ever come back... to Konoha?" she asked meekly. He didn't reply; he just held her. "Answer me. Please? Would you come back with us? I could probably get Tsunade to drop the charges... and-." she begged him. He grunted. "Sasuke..."  
  
"Maybe, one day..." He still wasn't quite sure. Would they really forgive him that easily? It looked like she did.  
  
"Really?!" Her eyes lit up tremendously. Didn't she hear him? He said maybe, that might mean never and she was still... Shouldn't she be angry with him? Shouldn't she be rejecting him like she was a few moments ago? He just didn't get her! Why does she put up with this- "_I love you Sasuke! With all my heart. I'll go with you_..." He blinked. '_Did she_?' He grasped her chin with his thumb and index finger, looking straight into her eyes. '_Did she mean it? Wasn't it just a crush_?'  
  
"Why are you doing this Sakura...?" He demanded an answer. His eyes searched her; he wanted to understand. Why couldn't he put this behind? He convinced himself so long ago, but now that he's seen her again it's just-.  
  
"Because I love you..." She said simply. His eyes widened. "You may think it's foolish, but-." Sasuke stared at her, and stopped listening to what she was saying completely. What possessed him to do this? Why? Why was he here? He needed to know. What is he doing with Sakura again?! Why was this happening to him? He couldn't place it! He didn't want to feel it was weak! Why was he here?... and then he snapped.  
  
Sakura blinked. Sasuke blinked. Her eyes widened. He took a step back. She placed a hand on her lips. "D-did you just... I-I think..." She stared at him. He seemed to be in the same state of shock. He lost control, and damn it... it felt good. The last time he smiled (without being evil or possessed or whatever) ... was when she told him she loved him and he said....  
  
"Thank you." Sakura stared at him.  
  
"W-what did I-..." her hand was still on her lips. "Sasuke?" He removed the hand from her lips, and crushed his mouth against hers. She eagerly returned the action, going as far as licking his lips and nibbling it. His arms wrapped possessively around her, one beneath her arms to cover her barely covered body while the other around her waist to keep her close to him. Her small hand trailed down his back... When had Sakura become so...  
  
'_What if she practiced on someone?_' An odd feeling boiled in him and a pair of eyebrows flashed through his brain. '_Lee?! No way in bloody hell_...' He held her closer. '_How did this end up happening_?' He had no excuse, he lost control, fell into something deep and he found himself enjoying it. He grasped her shoulders and forced her off. She was breathing heavily with some sort of a smile on her face while he... '_What have I done_?'  
  
It was all wrong. He didn't want to come back, not until Itachi was gone, not until he had more power. There was no need for distractions... but he'd been alone for so long... and hearing their voices again and her... the next thing he knew he was in a hot spring and...  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. '_Would this happen if I stayed_?' No doubt, if he stayed they probably would've been in this spring doing the same thing when they were fourteen, which he found creepy.  
  
Her slender hand trailed down his chest. He grasped it, noticing the blood was still seeping through, but at least it was a little better. He just stared at it. "We should go get this treated." He said and proceeded to exit the spring, unfortunately for him, as soon as a foot got out of the water she pulled him back in. She burst out in giggles when he came up sputtering in the water, his hair clinging to his face.  
  
"That... was not funny." He splashed water at her. She splashed back, laughter erupting from her, which he found very pleasant.  
  
"Don't you run away." She grasped his hand. "Six years... I haven't seen you for six years. Do you have any idea how much we've all missed you?" She said it in a light tone, though he could tell she was serious. "Even Naruto has his moments. Kakashi-sensei as well... I've missed you too Sasuke. It's funny that we'd meet again... like this of all times, here of all places, dressed like..." She looked down at her bathing suit. A giggle escaped her lips.  
  
"At least it was here and not in a battle..." He muttered dully. Her arms found their way around his neck.  
  
"Uh huh... but I'm glad we did meet now..." He looked down at her. "At least we're not twelve, at least we're more mature... and if we weren't doing this now, we probably would've done it here when we were fourteen." She wriggled her nose. He smirked.  
  
"What makes you think it would've been with you?" He asked suddenly feeling... lighter. Her mouth fell open.  
  
"Y-you..." Sakura pouted and stepped away from him. "We have some issues to work out, now don't we?" He grabbed her again.  
  
"Why yes, we do..." He dipped his head lower so he could capture her lips in a deep kiss, one which she returned with full force...  
  
.....  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled from the camp, but that was quickly silenced by many clobbers to the head. "What the hell was that for you guys?!" He snapped at Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. The three jounins stood there with smirks on their faces.  
  
"I told you it would work." Kurenai said proudly. Both Kakashi and Asuma glared at her. "Well you two, what are you waiting for? Pay up!" She held out her hand.  
  
"Wait..." Kakashi reasoned. "Now, you said nothing about them two getting together, you said using her as bait would help and that's it!" he raised his hands in front of his face.  
  
"Yeah, and hey, who's the one that tracked the guy down huh?" Asuma chimed in.  
  
"Well, I got Sasuke back didn't I?! Don't you dare try to weasel your way out of this!" Kurenai argued.  
  
"Took long enough... six years..." Naruto muttered. She glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, well hey, it's not like you got anywhere right kid?"  
  
"Do I look like a kid anymore to you?!" Naruto glared at her. Kurenai fluffed his hair.  
  
"You still act like one."  
  
"Takes one to know one." Naruto retorted. Kakashi and Asuma stepped between the two. "You think he'll really come back with us Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde asked suddenly.  
  
"Well..." the silver haired jounin flipped a page of his book. "If he get's her pregnant..." Kurenai hit him over the head, which he ignored. "He just might. Sasuke's really changed over the years. He's stubborn as ever, but he's more... mature now I guess. He should sort things out. He's had a long time to do it. As for his own issues... that's something he's going to have to decide on his own. Itachi's still alive, Orochimaru wants him dead.... He's a missing nin... we'll see."  
  
"I still say we do it the old fashioned way and let me kick his ass again. That fixes everything." Naruto lifted his shirt sleeve with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"That got you a concussion, a sprained ankle, three cracked ribs, two broken fingers, four broken toes...." Asuma counted.  
  
"Alright! I get it! But still!" Naruto scratched the back of his head. Kurenai pushed the three men back to the camp. "What's the big idea?!"  
"We should leave the two of them alone. _Now_." They all gave her a weird look. Naruto turned toward the pond...  
  
"Eh?!" He sprung back. "Saku-." Asuma and Kakashi covered his mouth before he could say anything. The blonde struggled against his restraints.  
  
"I agree with Kurenai, we should leave." Asuma wrangled his arm around Naruto's neck and pulled him back to the camp. Kakashi observed the couple and really wondered how things were going to turn out again. Would things take another sharp twist or would things just go back to the way they were?  
  
"Kakashi." Kurenai placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should get back... quickly. What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I thought Sasuke would've sensed us by now, but then again, he is a little distracted I can't blame the guy..." He scratched the back of his head. "But you know..."  
  
"Uh... huh..." she crossed her arms  
  
"It's almost like a live version of Come Come Paradise." He said with a grin. Kurenai's eye twitched.  
  
"..."  
  
.....  
  
Back in the pond were two new born lovers intertwined in each other's embraces, smoldering each other in hot kisses, lavishing each with feelings and emotions neither one of them were sure of. They were building up their passions, frustrations, confusion all into one. Their bodies acted on their own. Their minds were filled with disoriented thoughts. Their hearts were seeking each other out and in the moment a bird flew by... the same bird from a while ago...  
  
Sasuke scowled. He would've killed it if Sakura wasn't doing-. A low moan escaped his lips. It was watching them, taunting him... '_Bloody hell_...' He hated birds. That was mentioned... right?  
  
END.

AN: Alright that was supposed to make up for that whole Sasuke gone ballistic thing. That was my erm... dream?


End file.
